Street Fox
'''Street Fox '''is, as he claims, the greatest thief of all time in the capital Novarooch, despite his young age. As he grew up in the streets, he honed his skills in all kinds of thievery and misdirections, quickly growing as infamous as picking the king's attention. After a few years, he left to Blackbourne saying he was tired of the criminal's life, and wanted to start again, though some thought it would be rather contradictory trying to live a honest life in the city of crime. Biography Childhood Fox tells that he was born in the streets, his parent's were undeservedly killed by the royal guard and he had to turn to crime as soon as age 6 to be able to survive. With a bit of skill and a lot of luck, he was able to make a living as a thief in the streets, quickly growing to be more than a nuisance to the Law. Eventually, he was caught and brought to justice, serving a few months in the prison. There, he met both old and new friends, who he would learn their story and realize how much more unfair the "Richies", as he calls the upper crust, were than he thought, punishing innocent people and making them suffer, while they would enjoy all the money they could. Infuriated, he came up with a plan and escaped back to the streets without being noticed. Since then, he swore revenge; he would steal every single coin from the Richies and give them back to the people, the ones who truly deserve them. The Greatest Thief It was decided. Fox, now more mature, skilled and angered than ever, began his thievery storm. No one (who had the coin) was safe. Every day he would pick a target, steal their valuables, sneak out unnoticed and give it back to the people. The Guard had no clue of who could be behind this new wave of thievery, and this was making the royalty uneasy. Soon, the name "Street Fox" could be heard whispered in the streets, the "Hero of the People". As soon as these words reached the royalty, they declared war and took him as a menace, hunting him, while the people adored and protected him. A few years were spent in investigation, but no culprit had been found. No culprit could be found. The thief was not only skilled in breaking in any safety measure, but also in hiding his identity. When the Royal Guard thought they finally were one step ahead, Fox were two. This war lasted for a few years, when suddenly the robbery ceased. The Guard used the chance to establish order and claimed to have captured the thief, but the people would know better. Street Fox could not be arrested. And if he ever was, it would take no longer than a day for him to escape. But one thing was clear: he vanished. Fox left. Was it for regret, fear or whatever, Fox had taken road North, claiming to be leaving his life of crime forever behind. The Truth Few know Street Fox's true story, only those involved do. Since birth, Fox had been surrounded by the riches and comforts of a royal life, as it is to expect from a prince. Renard Valathorn, his true name, is the heir to the throne, the son of Chrysos Valathorn, King of Archana. During his childhood, he watched the poor suffer under his father's rule, while the rich got richer. That made him uneasy, later growing an enormous guilt in his heart for having a better life than those he watched. After a discussion with the King, Renard ran away to the streets, were he saw closely the suffering of the people. From that day on, he would often leave his quarters to the streets, taking some food with him to give to the poor. It didn't take long until he had another argument with his father, but this time he ran away for good, to never come back. After a few months of investigation with no news of his son, King Valathorn declared his son dead, and that was when Renard saw the chance to rise as a thief. Using his nickname "Street Fox" he received from this friends, as he could not reveal his name, Fox began to steal for the poor, and he was the perfect person for the job - who else knew the insides of the castle as well as him? After making his fame, the constant running away from the Royal Guard made him grow tired. His efforts had short term results. The poor were still poor and the King would not yield and help the people. Maybe he was making it even worse - men and women were constantly being arrested and tortured to reveal where Fox could be found. Under such pressure, he saw no better way out than giving up, running away. He could not come back and face his father after all he's done. Blackbourne was his choice. A thief would easily go unnoticed in the city of crime. Personality Fox is, in few words, an impetuous child. Hyperactive, daring but coward, self-confident, sly and resourceful. He is always laughing an shouting, even when everyone is down, and for that people tend to gather around him - the street kids, for instance - to follow his trail of happiness. He is a natural cheerer, but his charisma isn't limited to that. When it comes to talking, Fox can persuade nearly anyone. The tales of his "mighty deeds" convince the weak minded, despite his physique. But that is far from over; his self-confidence doesn't come from nowhere. Whether it is a locked chest, a trap on a door, an unreachable window, a broken equipment or lost item, Fox has his way to solve the problem, adding more to his boasting. It isn't all that he can boast about though - when it comes to fights, he is the first one to hide cowardly. Fox knows his skills well, very well, enough to stay as far as he can from any fights that might appear. It isn't unnatural then that he shifts to his coward side when stuck in dungeons and other dangerous places. That doesn't keep him from provoking people inside urban areas though - he may not be able to fight directly, but he always finds a way to outmatch his opponents, be that running away through the alleyway or... bringing a whole balcony down on their heads. Many find it odd that he is so cheerful despite his past, but it was exactly that that taught him to be this way. Living among the hungry and the poor, he, as a thief, was seen as a hero, a leader to the people. In order to give them hope, to keep them looking forward, he had to show strength, even when he had none. He had to shine bright. It was all worth it when he watched the shine of hope in the kids' eyes. He had to stay strong for them; and maybe, to forget his own sadness as well. Category:Characters VII